User blog:EtherealNyx/Next Gen
I'm only up for a few minutes to wax poetic about the wonders of Next Gen and how I'd totally explore it in a multichapter fic if I didn't already have one that I really need to work on later. Anyway, Next Gen is so interesting because you get to see how your OCs fared later on in their lives, what they went on to do, and their children. Also, one can see if your OTP really did stay together or not. It's quite the thought-provoking experiment. Since the chat brought it up again last night, I was laying in bed postulating about it. I decided to write down my thoughts to avoid forgetting any of this. First, I thought about Quinn's future. I've sort of discussed this with Regan before, but nowadays, I think she will eventually become an inventor and work in a workshop at home. Based on some other information I'm developing, I cracked up at the vision of Quinn being Santa Claus in an alternate universe (it makes sense if you know what I know). Her work does benefit children and those in need though, so that's always a plus. Anyway, the future is so finnicky, but let me talk about River anyway *le gasp*! I know I deny her existence from time to time, but I have convinced myself to discuss her anyway no matter the consequences of said decision. River is the adopted child of my OTP and is a precious three-eyed angel. Her destiny is One Eyes, Two Eyes, Three Eyes, but she refuses to follow it because she would never be cruel to a sibling if she had one. I see her as a very innocently candid character and one that has peculiar insight, benefiting of someone possessing a third eye. (As a little note, River typically hides her third eye out in public to avoid ridicule and scorn.) You can probably guess who her adoptive parents are. >:D Honestly, it's not that hard. I just continue to be vaguely ambiguous about it. Anyway, since her adoptive parents are, you guessed it, Cali and Quinn (crying from relief), that would mean River's 'aunts and uncles' would be people like Clara, Scythe and Sam. Aunt Clara would be that overly religious aunt without any children who butts heads with Uncle Sam because the debate of religion vs science would definitely be something they might do (albeit politely). Uncle Sam (I'm still screaming over this) would totally be that awesome uncle who knows advanced first aid. I'd imagine he'd crack nerdy jokes and get booed by young River. And Uncle Scythe is that uncle in the military who really needs to lighten up. It's okay though because he is also cool. Of course, once I start thinking about extended family, I started thinking about Advised Trickery and how insane family reunions must be if Courtly is also present. Enter my random ideas on naming Advised Trickery's hypothetical daughter. My best two attempts were Johanna D. Gulliver and Lucille S. Jester. Why these? Well, Johanna was a reference towards Jonathan Swift (the writer of Gulliver's Travels), D means Deck (I'm sorry! XD) and Gulliver is self-explanatory. As for the other name, Lucille was a loose reference towards Lewis Caroll, S means Swift (once again, so sorry XD) and Jester is self-explanatory. I personally like Johanna though. I would have thought of a son for Ark, but then I remembered the Mark children and realized he already has one! Haha~ My apologies to Jasper and Belladonna. The last ones I wanted to note is that Mina mentioned Obsidian and Opaline might have a child named Quartz (which is kinda weird because they're totally not dating) and I thought this was such an adorable name. Also, Zena mentioned Bastion might be a single father and that she considered the name Theodosia for his daughter which I also loved. Tldr; I love Next Gen OCs, have so many headcanons and theories, and would love to read more about these characters. Discussions would be awesome about this topic. Category:Blog posts